


Apple vs Android

by tronnorwolfstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apple vs Android, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnorwolfstar/pseuds/tronnorwolfstar
Summary: Where Yuta and Kun are constantly fighting over the superiority of iPhones or Androids





	Apple vs Android

Yuta and Kun were constantly at each other’s throats about which the better product was; Apple or Android. While this may seem strange to most, it was a common place for their fellow employees at Target, one that they would rather not be a part of. Yuta, a dedicated Apple user, constantly teased Kun, an avid Android supporter, for owning an Android phone. Vice versa, Kun always tended to remind Yuta just how superior Android was to Apple, which majority of the time turned into a battle of the better product. These battles never quite end on a good note, which turned into more of a war between them.

Turning up to work, entering the staffroom, Kun was immediately met with Yuta blocking his path, his arms crossed over his chest, a smug smile on his face. 

“You know, the iPhone X,” Yuta held up his phone, “has twelve mega pixels in its front camera? I’ll be taking way better quality photos than you. What’s yours got? Like two?”

Kun scoffed. “Twelve? Beat my twenty, you uncultured swine. I’m surprised you have the income to even be able to afford your less-than-average phone, you spoon.”

“So cruel,” Yuta smirked. “If your camera is so good, why are android photo resolutions so bad, huh?”

Kun shook his head and walked past Yuta, strolling over to a table to put his bag down, not looking back at Yuta. “I don’t know how many pictures you’ve looked at that were taken by android phones, but you know there’s more than one type of phone under android --”

“Ah, I’m already bored. See you at the checkouts, Kunneth.” Yuta walked past Kun, patting him on the shoulder as he passed.

“Don’t call me that!” Kun yelled after Yuta, but to no avail, as Yuta evidently had not heard Kun, so he thought.

Kun grabbed his work uniform with a sigh, and then headed to the bathroom to change. He then walked back out to grab his lanyard, heading out of the staff room to the registers, and he saw Yuta, who was already looking at him with a teasing smile. Kun glared a little in retaliation, walking over to his register, seemingly unbothered. The only twist being his assigned register was opposite to Yuta’s.

Kun avoided Yuta’s constant attempts at getting his attention throughout his shift, which, unfortunately for Kun, synchronized with Yuta’s. 

When it reached his lunch break, Kun greeted the worker who was meant to take over for him, and he headed to the staff room, Yuta unknowingly in tow, until he slung an arm over Kun’s shoulders. Kun did not flinch, as though he was expecting the action.

“Hey, so I heard there’s a work lunch this Saturday, and well, I was going to message you about it, but …,” Yuta did not continue his sentence for dramatic effect.

Kun’s tone was apathetic. “But I don’t have iMessage?”

“Exactly!”

“You know … there’s this remarkable creation called a text message … you could use it sometime.”

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “Is this your way of giving me your number, or something?”

Kun’s eyes widened, taken aback, “I- no, I- I never said that, what?” he began to babble on, but was cut off by Yuta’s laughs, and he glared at Yuta.

“I’m sorry!” Yuta put his hands up as defence, taking his arm from around Kun’s shoulders. “… Could I have your number though?”

It was Kun’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh, so you do want my number …?”

“Perhaps I do …” Yuta grinned at Kun, nudging Kun’s arm with his elbow.

Kun tried to hold in a smile, but failed, a small, shy smile emerging. “Well, I guess I could provide, if you even know how to get my number down on your phone.”

Yuta scoffed. “Of course I know how!” he pulled out his phone, fumbling a little with it, and he eagerly passed it to Kun, who smiled almost amusedly at him before typing his number into a contact, then wrote his name, saving it.

Kun handed Yuta his phone back, and he glanced down at it.

“Only ‘Kun’?” Yuta looks up at Kun. “I was expecting a more creative contact name … actually, no I wasn’t.”

Kun raised both eyebrows at this response. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Cause you’re an Android user, you’re not creative at all.”

Kun’s jaw dropped with mild offense. “Says the person who bought a product that only has one brand under their belt, android has so many, so speaking of creativity, I think android users would be classified as–”

Yuta’s lips pressing firmly against his cut off Kun’s rambling and his hands cradled Kun’s face. His eyes widened once again, but he soon relaxed against Yuta, his eyes closing and he kissed Yuta back with the same strength, resting his hands against Yuta’s chest. Yuta wrapped an arm around Kun’s waist as he pulled him closer, but then pulled back from the kiss, a small, smug smile on his face.

Kun, eyes slightly lidded, looked at Yuta with surprise. “I- well, I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I like to be spontaneous,” Yuta breathed a chuckle; his eyes trained to Kun’s, but eventually glanced down at his lips.

Kun watched Yuta’s eyes, but made no effort to move, although his head was telling him to pull away. Yuta pecked Kun’s lips once again, lingering a little before he loosened his hold on Kun, letting him step away a little.

“So how would you like to be my date to the work function?” Yuta watched Kun carefully, slightly scared of his response, but he masked it with a smirk.

Kun quirked an eyebrow, but smiled a little. “I guess I wouldn’t mind going with you …”

Yuta relaxed at his words, exhaling loudly. “Thank god, for a second there I thought you’d say no.”

“Don’t question it, or I’ll change my mind,” Kun smiled a little wider, looking down at his hands.

Yuta laughed gently, watching him, then he reached out a hand, grasping Kun’s chin gently, and he lifted it so Kun would look at him, and he leaned in again to peck his lips once more. “Come on, let’s go eat before the end of break.”

Kun nodded, his cheeks with dusted pink blush, and Yuta took Kun’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting a fanfic on archive, so please be nice :))) I hope you liked it, please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @happyliljimin and instagram: @tronnor.wolfstar


End file.
